Wanted !
by Luna Inuzuka
Summary: Une jeune femme qui n'était rien dans sa vie, qui se laisser humiliée, va un jour décidé de changer après une rencontre avec des hommes et va subir un entrainement de "torture" pour devenir membre d'une Confrérie de tueur ! Comment en est-elle arrivé là ?


**Voici une fic avec les personnages de Bleach sur un film que j'ai adorée! J'aime tellement ce film que je les repris en fic, vous imaginez ? Film que j'espère vous donnez envie de voir si ce n'est pas déjà le cas ! Par contre ce n'est pas un film ou tout le monde il est beau tout le monde il est gentil ! C'est un bon film d'action, comme je les aime ! Donc, ne vous attendez pas a une quelconque romance.**

**De plus, vous remarquerez en lisant que certaines phrases de dialogue sont en italiques, celle-là sont les pensées de l'héroïne principale, je le précise même si je me doute que vous vous en seriez douter ;)**

**Ensuite, pour vous mettre plus dans l'ambiance, j'ai voulu mettre des liens pour vous diriger sur youtube et vous faire découvrir les magnifiques musiques que contient ce film, mais le lien de se prend pas entièrement, vous devez rajouter les trois "w" et le mot "youtube" pour que cela marche ou copier coller le titre de la chanson, c'est aux choix ! J'ai essayée de mettre les mêmes chansons du film au même moment dans l'histoire mais après c'est à vous de voir si vous voulez les écouter ou pas !**

**_Disclamer:_ _les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas ... et heureusement pour certains..._**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**_Ps: s'il vous plait, laissez moi des com's sur la fic et si vous voulez que je poste des fic défis que m'avais lancé mes amis sur les dessins animés Walt Disney ( j'ai pour l'instant " La Belle et la Bête ", " Pocahontas ", et " Hercule " que mon amie à déjà posté sur son profil = Jyuune-chan! Voilà ! Merci d'avance !_**

* * *

**WANTED**

.com/watch?v=Dpym2RH8Zd8&feature=related _(Wanted OST :: Wesley's Office Life)_

Il y a mille ans, un clan de tisserands forma une société secrète d'assassins. Ils effectuaient en silence des exécutions pour restaurer l'ordre dans un monde proche du chaos. Ils prirent le nom de Confrérie.

_Six semaines plus tôt…._

Dans une entreprise, tous les employés avec enthousiasme fêter l'anniversaire de leur patron, Oemeda, sauf une personne. Une jeune femme rester à l'écart et regarder son patron avec indifférence et elle pensa.

_- C'est l'anniversaire d'Oemeda, mon chef anorexique. Ce qui veut dire qu'on a tous intérêt à s'agglutiner autour de la table de conférence et à s'empiffrer de cochonneries en faisant semblant de l'adorait. Etre obliger pendant 5 minutes de faire comme si Oemeda ne nous pourrissez pas la vie, c'est de loin le boulot le plus pénible que j'aurais à abattre aujourd'hui. _

Elle remarqua qu'Oemeda la regarder avec son regard hautain, du coup elle décida de s'éclipser de cette table et alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

_- Mon titre exact c'est manager gestion comptabilité. Avant j'étais agent de service comptabilité mais un consultant nous à expliquer qu'on ne devait pas servir le client mais le gérer. Je vis avec un gars que je ne gère pas et avec qui je n'ai pas de contact charnel non plus. Par contre, Inoue, ma meilleure amie, me remplace à ce niveau là. J'ai un peu tendance à me foutre de tout c'est dernier temps, en fait la chose que je n'arrive vraiment pas à me foutre c'est le fait que je me foute de tout justement. Vraiment ça m'inquiète. _

Elle ouvrit une page internet et tapa sur Google son nom, mais cela afficha aucun résultat.

_- Mon nom c'est Komiyama Riiko. J'avais 4 mois quand mon père à quitter ma mère. Je me demande parfois s'il a eu le temps de plonger son regard dans mes yeux marron et de ce dire : est il possible que j'ai engendrais le plus insignifiant trou du cul du 21__ème__ siècle ?_

* * *

Un peu plus loin, à New York, un homme élégant monta dans un building et s'adressa à une jeune femme qui était effrayée en le voyant devant elle en train de regarder l'immeuble en face où on pouvait apercevoir des ouvriers.

- N'ayez pas peur ! Si votre nom serez tombée vous seriez déjà morte. Nous avons eu des pertes imprévus c'est derniers temps. Nous voulons savoir où notre concurrent ce procure ces munitions, dit-il en posant une balle sur le bureau de la jeune femme avant d'aller ce cacher derrière un paravent.

La femme pris une loupe et observa la munition.

- Elle est propre.

- C'est à dire ?

- C'est-à-dire, non identifiable. Votre concurrent est très malin !

- ATTENTION !

La jeune femme venait de recevoir une balle entre les deux yeux, et les auteurs de ce crime étaient les ouvriers en face du bureau. L'homme se mit à courir dans le long couloir tout en poussant tous les gens qu'il croisait pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent tués. Il appuya ensuite sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui se trouvait pile face à la porte du bureau d'où il venait de sortir. Il entra dans l'ascenseur, appuya son pied sur le bord du mur, s'accroupi un peu et son cœur s'accéléra ce qui lui permis de ralentir sa vision. Une fois prêt, il partit en courant avec une vitesse qui fit envoler les papiers qui se trouvait dans les autres bureaux. Il continua sa course et sauta pour atteindre l'immeuble où se trouvaient les ouvriers. Il brisa la vitre avec son corps et pendant son saut spectaculaire il sortit deux armes de sous son costume et tua 3 ouvriers d'une balle en pleine tête. Il en restait un. Mais son saut ne lui permit pas d'atterrir sur la façade sur laquelle il se trouvait. Il se retrouva un étage en dessous et en rien de temps il se retrouva à hauteur du dernier ouvrier qu'il tua. Soudain, une sonnerie retentit, l'homme fouilla la poche du pantalon du dernier ouvrier et pris le téléphone qu'il décrocha.

- Personne ne quitte la Confrérie Shiba !

- J'ai un nouveau point de vue sur la Confrérie.

- Attention, on ne détruit pas comme ça quelques choses qui existent depuis mille ans.

- Elle est déjà détruite. Il a violé le code. Je dois l'arrêter. Tu le sais très bien.

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu ne viens pas te mesurer à moi ? On n'envoie pas des moutons tué un loup !

- Ce n'était que des leurres. Adieux Monsieur X.

Celui-ci, regardait à ses pieds et vit une croix tracé à la craie, dernière chose qu'il verra.

* * *

Dans son appartement, le copain de Riiko se réveilla du pied gauche et il lui demanda quand ils allaient déménager pour ne plus être déranger par le bruit du train qui passer à côté de leur fenêtre. La jeune femme ne désirait qu'une chose, dormir.

- Ta repensé à notre conversation ?

- Oui… laquelle ?

- ….Super….C'est super….Nourris Inuki !

Celui-ci se leva comme une furie et parti au toilette et il claqua la porte. Riiko qui était encore avec Morphée, pour nourrir son chien, versa par terre un peu de coca que son animal lécha aussitôt. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut de nouveau réveillée par le passage du train et elle se décida donc de se lever pour aller travailler. Alors qu'elle essayait de marcher avec un peu d'assurance, elle failli se faire renverser et elle se replongea dans sa démarche habituelle, tête baisser, après s'être excuser auprès du conducteur.

A son travail, alors qu'elle rêvassait, Oemeda vint faire claquer son agrafeuse à quelques centimètres de son oreille se qui la fit sursauter. Son patron lui passa un savon avant de repartir prendre la tête à un autre employé.

_- Vous aimez les histoires tristes ? J'ai un clavier ergonomique conçu pour prévenir les troubles musculo-squelettiques liés aux gestes répétitifs. Que je répète un geste au point de me faire mal c'est à pleurer non ?_

- Bien joué, andouille ! Où est Inoue ? demanda un employer.

- Elle est chez le dentiste….encore.

Mais en fait, elle n'était pas chez le dentiste mais avec Ichigo, le petit ami de Riiko. Et en partant, elle avait oublié son porte monnaie.

A la pause de midi, Riiko et Inoue étaient allées dans un magasin qui faisait aussi pharmacie. Inoue avait pris deux canettes de boissons énergisantes tandis que Riiko avait une simple boite de médicament.

- Ah, mince ! J'ai oubliée mon porte feuille !

- Je compte le tout ?

- Non, non…

- Si.

- C'est elle la meilleure !

- Combien je dois ?

- Oh ! Plus ça ! dit Inoue en rajoutant une boite de préservatif goût melon héhé, ils adorent ça !

Le caissier regarda Riiko avec compassion tandis qu'elle restait indifférente même si un peu de désespoir se lisait dans son regard. Toutes les deux saluèrent le caissier avant de retourner au boulot.

_- Je suis la meilleure ? C'est ça Inoue, je suis la meilleure ! Je suis même tellement la meilleure que j'ai un traitement à vie pour soigner mes crises d'angoisses. Si seulement je trouvais autre chose pour soulager mon stress. Y a des gens, des gens beaux, on aimerait qu'ils vous voient dans un autre cadre, ailleurs, plutôt que tel que vous êtes, là où vous êtes. Mais surtout, on aimerait ne plus être une poule mouillée et arrêter de rêver des trucs qui n'arriveront jamais._

Alors que Riiko était partis ce chercher un verre d'eau, Oemeda la croisa et se jeta sur elle qui partit à toutes vitesse à sa place.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes encore là à bailler aux corneilles comme si vous étiez en vacances ! Et je n'ai toujours pas eu ce fichu rapport ! Franchement je me demande pourquoi je vous garde Riiko ! dit-il tout en agrafant des feuilles.

- Tout de suite Oemeda !

- Ah ! Celle-là je l'ai entendu mille fois ! Tout de suite Oemeda ! Tout de suite Oemeda !

- Tout en parlant avec dédain, il continuait d'agrafer ses feuilles comme pour appuyer ses dires. Alors que Riiko commençait à avoir sa crise d'angoisse, sur son écran d'ordinateur elle lu « que fais-tu ici ? » alors qu'il y avait une page world avec un long texte. Sa crise augmentée et sa vision se ralentissez.

- Ca a-rri-ve Oe-me-da ! Je fais mon ma-xi-mum ! Mais dites quelques chose, je ne sais pas ! Défendez-vous !

- Je m'ex-cu-se !

- Y a pas d'excuse qui tienne ! C'est moi qui regrette de vous avoir engagé !

Alors que son patron partit enfin, elle ouvrit le plus vite possible son tiroir et attrapa sa boite de médicament. Enleva le bouchon et versa deux pastilles dans sa main avant de les amener à sa bouche et pris un verre d'eau pour la facilité à les avaler. Et bien sûr, tout cela se fit au ralentit pour la jeune femme. Une fois que l'angoisse s'apaiser, elle prit des feuilles pour se faire de l'air car elle était trempe de sueur, rouge et avait du mal à respirer.

_- Ce qui est bien dans la fin de la journée, c'est qu'on sait que demain tout recommence !_

Elle se dirigea après son boulot, à la banque pour retirer un peu d'argent, mais le problème s'était que son compte était vide et que la transaction ne pouvait pas être effectuée. Soudain la machine lui marqua : « Tu es fauchée, ta meilleure amie se tape ton copain, tu le sais, t'es une poule mouillée, tu feras rien ». Sans même réfléchir et trouver ça bizarre, elle répondit « correct » à ce qu'elle venait de lire. Elle reprit sa carte bleue et se dirigea dans son magasin habituel pour aller chercher une autre boite de médicament.

.com/watch?v=t9YbYNK4ef0&feature=related _(Wanted OST :: Fox in Control)_

Alors qu'elle faisait la queue, elle vit un homme qui la fixer puis se dirigea dans un rayon. Quand elle retourna la tête, elle vit un autre homme lui sourire, elle fut étonnée par sa beauté et il la regarder également avec insistance.

- Je m'excuse !

- Tu t'excuses beaucoup trop.

- Ah…beh…excuser moi alors…

- J'ai connu ton père.

- Mon père m'a abandonnée à ma naissance donc…

- Il est mort hier au sommet du Métropolitain Building. Je suis désolé !

- Héhé ! Pour les alcools c'est dans un autre rayon !

- Ton père était un des meilleurs tueurs de tous les temps. L'homme qui l'a abattu et derrière toi !

A peine sa phrase terminer, il attrapa Riiko par le col de son manteau et il sortit une arme et tira sur l'homme qui l'avait fixée auparavant. Brusquement la crise d'angoisse repris la jeune femme qui vit la scène au ralentie. Alors que le beau jeune homme continuer de tirer pour tenter d'abattre son adversaire, Riiko en profita pour s'échapper. Elle sortit du magasin et se dirigea vers un parking et courez dans tous les sens. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres hommes avaient volé des voitures, un avait pris un camion pour nourriture d'animaux et l'autre une Ferrari rouge. Le camion aller pour écraser Riiko qui s'était un peu baissé et avait mis ses mains sur la tête pour se protéger. Mais l'autre homme la sauva en faisant un demi-tour qui lui tapa les jambes pour qu'elle tombe du côté passager de la Ferrari. La jeune femme se toucha partout pour voir si elle était vraiment en vie ou pas.

- Oh…mais…qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Merde ! Je vous en supplie roulez plus vite !

- Ferme-la !

- Accélérer ! Appuyez sur l'accélérateur ! Je tiens à la vie moi ! Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avait fait pour le mettre dans un état pareil mais laisser moi descendre s'il vous plait ! Je suis qu'une comptable !

La course poursuite continua avec en fond sonore les jurons de la jeune femme mais il n'arrivait pas à le semer. Du coup, le jeune homme tira sur le pare-brise et l'enleva, bloqua la pédale de l'accélérateur avec un extincteur sortit d'on ne sait où et il demanda à Riiko de prendre le volant. Il se mit dos à la route et tira sur le camion qui les suivez. Soudain un bus coupa la route au camion et le conducteur tira deux balles qui vinrent crever un pneu de la Ferrari. Pour bien compliquer les choses, les flics avaient fait une barrière avec leur voiture. Le jeune homme observa la scène et repris le volant. Il accéléra et au dernier moment tourna violement, la voiture cogna contre un rebord. Elle fit un tonneau au dessus des voitures de flics avant d'atterrir sur un bus qui lui permit de bien se remettre sur la route. La jeune femme s'évanouie à cause de la peur éprouver, et le jeune homme qui avait semé tout le monde, continua sa route normalement malgré l'état pitoyable de la Ferrari.

Quand Riiko repris ses esprits à cause des bruits que faisaient les mouches autour d'elle, elle se trouvait dans un bâtiment à première vue abandonnée vu le décor pas très accueillant. Elle se leva et chercha à partir mais à chaque fois un homme apparaissait devant elle et lui barrait la route.

- Je l'imaginais plus grande, dit un homme avec des lunettes en descendant d'un escalier.

- Plus grande ? Monsieur, comme j'essayais d'expliquer au jeune homme, je suis comptable, je suis agent…euh… je veux dire manageur gestion comptabilité. Je suis sûre que si vous appeler mon chef de service, Oemeda, il vous donnera toutes les précisions…

- Dézingle les ailes des mouches, dit cet homme à lunettes en lui tendant un pistolet après avoir disposer une poubelle en face d'elle.

- Euh…je ne comprends pas ce que ca veux dire…

- Dézingle les ailes des mouches.

- Honnêtement je crois que vous m'avez confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre…

- Je compte jusqu'à trois, dit un homme métisse en braquant une armes sur la nuque de Riiko ce qui lui déclencha son début d'angoisse si tu ne tire pas, c'est moi qui tire.

- ….

- 1.

- ….ok, dit-elle en prenant le pistolet en tremblant.

Elle se concentra sur la poubelle pour viser les mouches mais elle ne voyait pas assez bien les ailes pour tirer.

- 2.

- Quelles ailes ? Je les vois même pas !

Alors que l'homme métisse dit « 3 » sa vision se concentra sur les ailes des mouches et aussitôt elle tira à plusieurs reprises. De suite après, elle chercha ses médicaments dans sa veste. Tellement qu'elle tremblait à cause de sa crise elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir le bouchon. C'est alors que l'homme aux lunettes mis dans sa main trois mouches sans ailes, qui à sa vision calma la jeune femme. Il prit ses médicaments et les jeta à la poubelle.

- C'est impossible…

- Beaucoup de choses était impossible pour toi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce que tu viens de vivre n'était pas une crise de panique, Riiko. Ton cœur s'est mis à battre à plus de 400 pulsations par minutes ce qui a provoqué un afflux massif d'adrénaline dans ton sang augmentant ton acuité visuelle et ta vitesse de réaction. Très peu de personnes dans le monde on cette capacité. Ton père l'avait et tu l'as toi aussi. En travaillant un peu tu peux apprendre à contrôler ces crises.

- Ne m'approchez pas ! s'exclama la jeune femme en braquant son arme sur son interlocuteur ne m'approchez pas….je suis armée Monsieur !

- Je m'appelle Aizen. Lui c'est Hisagi, dit-il en montrant le jeune homme qui la amener ici et tout ceux qui sont ici sont des tueurs de très haut niveau alors je te conseille de garder ton arme pointer sur moi et surtout pas sur l'un d'entre eux !

- Vous êtes dingue !

- Non, ce qui est dingue c'est de passé à côté de sa vie quand on à la chance d'avoir du vraie sang de tueur dans les veines. Ce qui est dingue, c'est de ce laisser marché dessus, humilié, c'est de ce contenter de sa misérable existence alors qu'on a un lion en cage a l'intérieur de soi et la clé pour le laisser sortir. Le pistolet que tu tiens est un Imanishi 17 et il appartenait à ton père, il aurait pu dirigeais un orchestre symphonique avec cette arme. Et c'est elle que tu utiliseras pour tuer celui qui a abattu ton père de sang-froid, qui n'est d'autre que l'homme qui a essayé ce soir de t'abattre à ton tour. Ton père était l'un des nôtres. On a fait virer toutes ses liquidités sur ton compte et je peux t'assurer que le total est assez substantiel. Tu étais destiné depuis longtemps à nous rejoindre !

- ….Bon maintenant reculez ! Vous ne savez rien de moi ! Foutez-moi la paix !

- Elle se dirigea vers la sortie où Hisagi bloquer le passage. Il avait les mains posés sur les barrières de l'escalier et il rigolait d'entendre ce que Riiko disait à son adresse.

- Vous allez me lâcher ! Lâchez-moi ! Vous me laissez passer !

Il s'écarta en souriant et Riiko partit en courant avec le pistolet toujours en main sous le regard amuser des autres membres de la Confrérie.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le train passer. Elle se leva et vit qu'elle ne s'était pas changer pour dormir. Elle se dirigea lentement aux toilettes en se grattant la tête.

_- On fait parfois des rêves comme ça dans un demi-sommeil. On émerge peu à peu mais le rêve est toujours là et puis on ouvre les yeux et on comprend avec soulagement que ce n'était qu'un rêve._

Alors qu'elle baissait son pantalon, le pistolet tomba.

_- Eh ben là, c'était pas du tout ça !_

Elle ouvrit le capot des toilettes et y cacha l'arme. Aussitôt, elle partit en courant voir son compte en banque. Elle inséra sa carte, regarda autour d'elle avant de taper son code et alla voir la somme qui se trouvait dans son compte. La solde était exorbitante « 3 647 035,59 $ ». Riiko lâcha un juron avant de retirer un peu de liquide. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant d'argent.

De retour à son travail, elle avait sur son ordinateur la page qui indiquer son compte en banque et elle était toute contente.

- Riikoooo ! chuchota Inoue à l'oreille de celle-ci qui se retourna aussitôt avec un grand sourire ce qui surpris la rouquine qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Comment ça, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

- Tu…tu es la de bonne heure ! Ta l'air en pleine forme, ca va t'es sûre ?

- Ah ouais…Ouais ! Je me sens transfigurer !

- Euh…très bien, je vais chercher des carnets de post-it tu en veux un?

- Non.

Elle fila aussitôt, tête basse. Riiko, elle se replongea sur son ordinateur et ouvrit une page internet et on pouvait y lire l'article sur la mort de 5 hommes sur un building.

- Mais ce n'est pas Dieu possible de voir ça ! J'attends toujours mon rapport ! Et pendant ce temps-là, Mademoiselle se gouglisse de haricots sur internet ! Ce que je peux vous garantir c'est que vos notes d'évaluation tombe dans moins d'une semaine et je suis impatient de cocher les bonnes cases de ce putain de formulaire ! dit Oemeda en faisant une fois de plus claquer son agrafeuse à quelques centimètre de l'oreille de Riiko qui essayait de garder son calme Attitude, médiocre ! Performance, médiocre ! Capacité managériale, médiocre ! Quand à l'esprit d'équipe ! Ah ! Alors là laisser moi rigoler ! C'est qui ça ? demanda Oemeda en voyant la page d'internet ouverte C'est qui ce mec ? Un pauvre con qui est allé se faire descendre ?

- FERME TA GEUELE SALAUD !

Le silence se fit dans l'entreprise. Riiko avait péter un câble. Elle se leva et fit le tour de son étage avant de retourner à sa place tout en leur balançant se qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle devant le regard surpris de tous les employés présent.

- Sous prétexte qu'il a une toute petite parcelle de pouvoir, il croit qu'il a le droit de pousser tout le monde à bout !

Elle arracha des mains de son patron son agrafeuse et la jeta contre le mur.

- Confisquer ! Je sais Oemeda, vous avez dû avoir une scolarité difficile mais ça n'autorise pas à traiter ses subordonnées comme de la merde ! C'est vrai qu'on se fout tous de votre gueule ! On le sait que vous planquer des beignets dans votre tiroir mais il faut que vous compreniez, que si vous étiez moins salaud, on vous plaindrez au lieu de vous haïr ! J'aurais de la sympathie pour vous ! Mais malheureusement, vu votre manière de faire, je pense être l'interprète de tout ceux qui travaille ici en vous disant, aller vous faire voir en enfer !

- …

Riiko avait laissé bouche-bée tout le monde. Avant de partir, elle attrapa son clavier d'ordinateur et l'arracha et le mis sous son bras et se dirigea vers Inoue.

- Ouais ! C'était trop bon ! Qui sait la meilleure ? dit celle-ci en levant sa main pour en taper 5 avec Riiko.

Mais la jeune femme prit en main son clavier d'ordinateur et frappa la rouquine avec. Au ralenti les touches qui s'étaient envolé à cause du choc et une dent de la jeune femme formèrent le mot « fuck you ».

- C'est moi !

Elle se retrouva dans la rue et rigolait en pensant à ceux qu'elle venait de faire. Son regard fut attirée par un panneau qui annoncer les dernières nouvelles et elle lu qu'elle était rechercher comme suspect dans la fusillade dans son magasin habituel. Elle ne pût étouffer un ricanement. Alors qu'elle partit, elle aperçut Hisagi dans une voiture noire. Elle alla le rejoindre et ils partirent en direction de la Confrérie. Riiko était euphorique, tellement qu'elle essayait de blaguer avec le jeune homme. Elle lui demanda de lui apprendre à démarrer une voiture à l'aide d'un couteau comme celui-ci avait fait, mais lui ne disait rien. Quand ils arrivèrent c'était une usine de textile. Riiko regarda les alentours. Hisagi laissa l'homme métisse avec des cheveux violet prendre le relais pour amener Riiko à Aizen.

- C'est mortel le coup de l'usine ! C'est une couverture ?

- Une couverture pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas… les assassinats en séries !

- Tu penses peut être que c'est une couverture mais je te garantie que c'est bien une usine de textiles et c'est une filature ! Une des meilleures !

- Oui ! C'est ça, oui bien sûr, une filature ! Tous ces gens sont des tueurs ? Je crois que vous me devez des explications ! dit la jeune femme qui suivait Aizen qui était rentré dans la cafétéria de l'usine bon, j'y comprends rien, vous êtes dans le tissu ou dans le crime ?

A cette question le silence ce fit. Riiko se sentait mal, être regarder fixement par pas mal de gens la rendait mal à l'aise. Aizen qui se servait une tasse de café finit par dire.

- Ca fait beaucoup de question pour une pause café ! Tu es sûre d'être prête à entendre les réponses ?

- Oui, absolument sûre ! Je ne reviendrais pas en arrière, à mon ancienne vie !

- Elle est tout à toi, dit Aizen à Hisagi.

- D'accord ! On y va, dit-il à l'homme chauve à côté de lui.

Ils se dirigèrent dans une salle, l'homme chauve fit s'asseoir Riiko sur une chaise en bois. Il se mit en face d'elle et tout en défaisant ses mains d'un bandage il lui dit :

- Je suis le réparateur !

- Qu'est ce que tu répares ?

- Les dégâts d'une vie, de mauvaises habitudes.

- Ah, d'accord !

- Tu veux être gentille ? Met les bras derrière le dos.

- C'est normal que….dit la jeune femme en regardant Hisagi qui acquiesça en haussant la tête.

- Détend toi !

- Vous allez me mettre un sac sur la tête ?

- Non, pas besoin de sac.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu es venue ici Riiko ? demanda le jeune homme au tatouage violet.

- C'est vous qui m'avez amené !

A cette phrase, elle se reçu un coup de poing en pleine figure de la part du réparateur. Il lui brisa le nez.

- Ah ! Mais pourquoi vous faites ça ?

De nouveau elle se reçu un autre coup de poing, ainsi de suite jusqu'à qu'elle tombe dans les pommes.

Hisagi la réveilla en l'arrosant avec de l'eau. Elle se releva avec difficulté, elle avait le visage ensanglanté. Une fois bien redresser, elle se reçu un cadavre de porc accroché à un crochet mobile en pleine figure. Elle se rattrapa au mur derrière elle en jurant.

- Combien de patate lui a mis le réparateur avant qu'elle ne compte les moutons ? demanda un homme très grand avec des pics sur la tête.

- 4, répondu Hisagi.

Le géant la regarda surpris.

- C'est-à-dire que j'ai pas vraiment passé ma vie à recevoir des coups de poing dans la gueule si vous voulez d'accord !

- Ta plus l'habitude des couteaux ?

- Pour beurrer mes tartines oui.

Elle reçu un coup de manche à couteau cette fois.

- Kuso !

- C'était pas une vraie question, baka ! Si tu m'interromps encore, je me sers du tranchant ! Ecoute bien ce qui suit petite ! Un couteau c'est facile à cacher, ca ne se railles pas et c'est jamais à court de munition, dit il en faisant réapparaitre le couteau qu'il colla contre sa gorge l'outil idéal quand il s'agit de travailler au corps à corps, finit il de dire en collant cette fois le couteau près de son cœur.

Elle se dégagea en essayant de ne pas se tailler. Tout cela se passer sous le regard attentif d'Hisagi qui mangeait un sandwich. Le géant avait rejoint Riiko et il lui mit en main son couteau.

- Viens là ! Essaye de me planter ! Plante-moi ca dans le bide allé ! dit-il en simulant l'action à faire.

- Fais gaffe ! Ca coupe !

- Aller ! Pique !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pique !

- Déconne pas, c'est dangereux !

- D'accord ! Poule mouillée !

- Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée !

- T'es une poulette !

- Je ne suis pas une poulette ! J'ai le respect de la personne humaine c'est tout !

- Mon cul ! T'es une poulette !

- Je ne suis pas une poulette !

- T'es une poule mouillée !

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE POULE MOUILLEE !

Le géant avait réussi à énervée la jeune fille qui essaya de planter celui-ci mais pendant son action et avec une vitesse faramineuse, il lui vola le couteau et lui tailla le dessus de la main. Riiko arracha un cri de douleur. Alors qu'elle pensait que c'était fini, il lui planta carrément le couteau dans la main. Face à la douleur, la jeune femme cria et pleura.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se retrouva dans un trou rempli de cire à la façon d'une baignoire, ceux qui l'empêcher de bouger. C'est alors qu'un homme arriva et lui gratta la cire qu'elle avait sur le visage. Il lui fit boire une boisson.

- Ici, c'est la salle des réveils ! Ces bain stimule les globules blanc et accélère le processus. Ici, les hématomes, les fractures, les plaies guérissent tout de suite, en quelques heures !

- T'es sérieux quand tu dis ça ?

- Oui !

* * *

Alors qu'elle dormait dans son nouveau lit, Hisagi vint la réveiller pour suivre son entrainement. Il la conduisit dans une salle d'arme.

- Lui c'est l'armurier, il en sait plus que n'importe qui sur les armes, il va t'apprendre à les utiliser.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- ….Super.

- Bien.

Le métisse appuya sur un bouton qui déclencha un mécanisme qui fit avancer trois personnes accrochées à des crochets. Riiko regarda les corps et s'approcha d'eux, et elle se stoppa devant le corps d'une vieille dame.

- Mais je rêve ! Alors là bravo, on dirait des vraies !

C'est alors qu'elle lui toucha la peau pour voir en quoi ils étaient faits et que ne fut pas sa surprise en sentant la peau aussi molle que la sienne.

- Oh merde ! Mais attendez ! On va tout de même pas tirer sur une morte ! Sa pourrait être notre mère !

Pour faire taire Riiko, Hisagi tira sur la tête de la vieille femme.

- Tu dois connaitre les effets différent sur un corps qu'on un impact de balle.

* * *

Maintenant Riiko se retrouva assise sur la chaise en bois face au réparateur qui la regarder et qui attendez une réponse.

- Pourquoi tu es là ?

- Attendez, euh…je croyais que j'étais là pour apprendre à être une super tueuse. Si j'avais voulu en prendre plein la gueule il suffisait que je reste dans mon box, non ?

- ….

- Ça ne fait rien….

Elle comprit que sa réponse n'était pas celle attendu et elle se prépara à recevoir un autre coup de poing du réparateur.

* * *

Elle fit son retour à la salle d'arme. Hisagi plaça un cadavre d'un porc en face d'elle. Riiko devait tirer sur la cible qui se trouvait derrière le porc.

- Va s'y tire dans la cible.

- Vous voulez que je transperce le petit cochon ?

- Je veux que tu fasses dévier la balle.

- Et comment je procède ?

- C'est pas une question de procédé, c'est une question de volonté, dit Aizen qui venait d'arriver; si on ne t'avait pas dit qu'une balle se déplace en ligne droite et que je te donnais une arme en te demandant de tirer dans la cible que ferais tu ? Ai confiance en ton instinct !

Il prit une arme posé sur la table à côté de lui et il tira en faisant un geste avec son bras. La balle dévia le corps du cochon et toucha la cible. Riiko était surprise et admirer le talent d'Aizen.

Hisagi continua d'entrainer Riiko et ils marchaient sur les remparts de l'usine et elle lui demandait comment Aizen avait fait ça, si lui aussi savait le faire. Puis, elle se pencha pour voir ce qui ce trouvait plus bas.

- Tiens ! On dirait mon train.

- C'est ton train.

Hisagi poussa Riiko qui tomba sur le bout d'un wagon, lui atterri comme il faut et aida la jeune femme à bien se mettre sur le toit du train.

- Mais t'es complètement con !

- Suis-moi ! s'exclama Hisagi amusé.

Il se mit à courir sur le train puis se stoppa et se tourna vers Riiko en souriant. Elle, elle avait du mal à tenir debout, puis quand elle leva enfin la tête pour regarder droit devant, elle vit qu'un pont approcher. Hisagi lui sourit avant de faire avec souplesse au dernier moment un mouvement qui lui permit de se coucher sur le dos pour passer le pont. Riiko, elle paniqua et se mit à courir tout en jurant pour éviter de passer le pont, seulement elle ne courait pas assez vite. Elle tomba et se mit droite comme un « i » pour passer le pont tout en criant à cause de la peur qu'elle avait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à la confrérie, un nouveau membre avait été tué. Tousen et Aizen en discuter.

- Shiba à décider de nous tuer les uns après les autres.

- Il n'y a que Riiko qui soit en mesure de le tuer. Shiba se rapproche d'heure en heure. Reprenez le travail !

Hisagi continua donc son travail, il expliqua à Riiko qu'elle devait attraper la navette dans le métier à tisser.

- Tu veux que je mette la main la dedans ?

- Oui je veux que tu l'attrapes.

- Peut être que si tu me braquer, j'arriverais à trouver le ralenti comme avec les mouches !

- C'est toute seule que tu dois apprendre à le faire.

Elle essaya de se concentrer, son cœur commença à s'accélérer, elle commença à voir le ralenti. Elle plongea sa main pour attraper la navette mais sa main se fit piquer par le métier à tisser. De colère, elle envoya boulet Hisagi et partit. Aizen qui avait observait la scène sortit pour pouvoir parler à la jeune fille.

- Comment ça va aujourd'hui Riiko ?

- Je dézingle les ailes des mouches à 20 mètres les doigts dans le nez ! Je suis prête !

- C'est Hisagi qui décidera si tu es prête.

- C'est qui le patron ici ?

- Moi.

* * *

Riiko était dans la salle des réveils et elle réfléchissait à tous ça. Mais elle fut dérangeait par Mayuri, l'homme qui lui avait expliquait les facultés de se bain.

- Héhé, tous les gens croient qu'on attrape ses petites merveilles avec du fromage mais ils adorent le beurre de cacahuète, dit-il en montrant une souris sur laquelle il accrochait une montre; c'était un des trucs préférés de ton père. Regarde !

Il se mit à courir un peu plus loin, déposa sa souris et repartis en courant en décomptant avant de sauter dans le bassin à côté de celui de Riiko. Quelques secondes après, une mini explosion eu lieu. La jeune femme tapa sur le sol pour prévenir Mayuri qu'il pouvait sortir de l'eau.

- Hey ! Hey, Mayuri !

- C'est fort hein ? Imagine si tu en as des centaines !

- Oh la vache ! Ils t'ont vraiment détruit la tête ! Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Ils t'ont jeté sous un train ? Sans raison, ils t'ont mis la tête au carré ? Dis le, lâche toi ! C'est du pipo leur filature, du pipo je te dis, du pipo tu comprends !

Mayuri ne répondait pas mais s'était mis à siffler et il regardait en face lui. Du coup, Riiko regarda à son tour et vit Hisagi qui sortait du bain et il se mit une serviette.

- Réparateur dans 5 minutes.

- Sympa, tu aurais pu me dire qu'il était là…

.com/watch?v=9Ts8te-fLgI&feature=related _(Wanted OST :: The Train)_

Riiko arriva tranquillement chez le réparateur qui était en train de se défaire les bandages de sa main. Mais elle n'avait pas vu Hisagi qui dès qu'elle arriva à sa hauteur lui mis un coup de boule.

- Je commence à en avoir marre de perdre mon temps ! Pourquoi t'es là ? hurla-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas ! Va s'y frappe !

Elle se reçu une gifle magistrale, suivi de trois coup de genoux dans le ventre puis d'un coup de poing en plein visage.

- Pourquoi t'es là ?

- J'avais une vie de merde, pourquoi pas changer ?

Face à cette réponse, elle gagna un coup de poing en plein nez.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je dise !

- Pourquoi t'es là ? continua d'hurler Hisagi en frappant Riiko.

- J'en sais rien !

- Pourquoi t'es là ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis la !

- Pourquoi t'es là ?

- Je sais pas qui je suis !

- Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? demanda calmement Hisagi en faisant tomber la jeune femme en arrière.

- J'ai dis, je sais pas qui je suis.

Il lui fit un sourire et partit en laissant Riiko par terre, le visage ensanglantée. Alors qu'elle se relevée, Aizen arriva face à elle et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils se stoppèrent devant une porte.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir qui tu es ?

- Oui.

- Voici la chambre de ton père, dit-il en la faisant entrer.

- Qu'est ce qui sait passer ? demanda-t-elle en même temps qu'elle regardait le décor de la chambre.

- Un membre de la Confrérie a décidé de cavalier seul.

- Shiba !

- Il a commencé à tué l'homme qui était plus fort que lui, ton père. Il l'a attiré sur le toit d'un immeuble, il l'a prit en traitre. Tout ce qui est ici, les livres, les armes, les vêtements lui appartenait. Tout ça est maintenant à toi. Imprègne-toi de tout ce qu'il y a dans cette chambre Riiko. C'est peut être pour toi la seule façon de découvrir qui tu es.

Aizen partit et laissa Riiko toute seule qui était bouleversée face au récit de celui-ci.

_- Je sais maintenant pourquoi je me foutais de tout. Je vivais dans le mensonge. J'ai enfin l'occasion de suivre les traces de mon père. De prouver qui je suis, de mener la vie pour laquelle je suis faite, au lieu de glander comme si l'existence n'était qu'un fichu rapport de facturation. Il faut que je m'entraine encore plus, et il faut que je devienne aussi forte que mon père !_

A partir de ce jour, elle s'entraina d'arrache pied, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Aizen. Hisagi était aussi satisfait de voir sa motivation. Riiko s'entraina au tir, lu tous les rapports d'exécution pour mieux cerner son adversaire.

_- Pour tuer Shiba, l'homme qui a trahi la Confrérie et assassiné mon père, il faut que je me prépare, je dois devenir son élève. Mémoriser tous ses faits et gestes, toutes ses attaques. _

Dans son entrainement, elle continua de se faire frapper par Ikkaku, de combattre Kenpachi au corps à corps, d'améliorer son tir d'armes, faire dévier les balles.

_- Pendant mes recherches j'ai vu qu'il devenait de plus en plus précis, il utilisait des balles non identifiable, bien sûr. Mais surtout, il n'avait jamais raté une cible, jusqu'à moi._

Un jour, chez le réparateur, alors qu'il l'avait frappé tellement fort qu'elle tomba de sa chaise, elle défaisait les liens, prit la chaise et la balança sur celui-ci et tous deux se frappèrent. Riiko le mis K.O., puis vient le tour de rusé avec Kenpachi, elle n'arrivait pas encore à éviter toutes ses attaques mais elle avait réussie à lui tendre un piège. Et enfin, elle réussie à attraper la navette dans le métier à tisser. Sa dernière épreuve fut celle du train. Elle et Hisagi devait arriver en premier au ruban qui était accroché sur le toit du train. Au niveau du pont, Hisagi s'allongea pour le franchir, tandis que Riiko sauta au-dessus du pont, traversa la route et resauta du pont. Elle atterrie pile entre les jambes d'Hisagi, elle lui fit un sourire et partit en courant mais le jeune homme ne l'attendait pas de cette oreille. Il lui fit un croche pied, il la doubla mais celle-ci se vengea à son tour. Résultat du match, nul, mais tous les deux s'était bien amusé et ils s'étaient rapprochés.

.com/watch?v=f61xiYDVU64&feature=related _ (Wanted OST :: Welcome to the Fraternity)_

La jeune femme était dans la salle d'arme en compagnie d'Aizen, Hisagi et Tousen. Elle devait réussir à faire dévier la balle pour ne pas toucher le porc et atteindre la cible.

- Pour la première fois de ta vie Riiko, tu as la situation en main.

Elle se concentra, tira mais hélas, la balle toucha le bord du cochon. Elle désespéra. Hisagi lança un regard à Aizen qui hocha la tête. Puis, le jeune homme se plaça devant le porc.

- Tire dans la cible.

- Vous êtes cinglés ! dit-elle en commençant à partir.

Mais elle se stoppa et compris que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle puisse franchir le pas. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, elle se mit à avancer rapidement vers la table et après un geste du bras, tira. La balle frôla une mèche de cheveux d'Hisagi et se réfugia dans la cible. Celui-ci lui sourit, et Aizen lui dit avec un grand sourire :

- Bienvenue dans la Confrérie !

Celui-ci l'amena dans une salle très spéciale. On pouvait y voir une seule machine à tisser qui marcher toute seule.

- On appelle ça, le métier à tisser le destin. A compter d'aujourd'hui tu ne mettras plus jamais les pieds ici !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que comme apôtre, ton rôle ne consiste pas à interpréter mais à exécuter. Toutes cultures à ses codes secrets qu'on ne retrouve pas dans les textes traditionnels. Il y a mille ans, un clan de tisserand à découvert un langage mystérieux dissimuler dans le tissu. Ils prirent le nom de Confrérie.

- Honnêtement, moi, tout ce que je vois c'est des fils.

- Approche !

Elle s'exécuta, et elle regarda dans la loupe comment était tisser le tissu.

- Tu vois le fil de lys qui saute parfois un fil de chêne ?

- Comme un défaut ?

- Non. C'est un code. Si le fil vertical est dessus c'est un 1, s'il est dessous c'est un 0.

- Un code binaire alors ? Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ?

- C'est un nom. Une cible.

- Mais d'où vienne-t-il ces noms ?

- Ils répondent à une nécessité Riiko. La nécessité de maintenir un équilibre dans le monde. Ce sont des ordres qu'il faut exécuter. Ils nous sont dictés pour que nous puissions créer la stabilité à partir du chaos. Celui-ci est pour toi, dit il en lui tendant un morceau de papier.

- Je croyais que vous m'aviez amenée ici pour tuer Shiba.

- Un jour, tu le tueras. C'est ta première mission. Le métier dicte, j'interprète, tu exécutes.

- Vous voulez que je tue Ishida Uryû ?

- Pas moi, le destin !

Sur cette mission, Hisagi lui indiqua où il serait et à partir de qu'elle fenêtre tirait pour ne pas le manquer car une fois la fenêtre passé, il sera trop tard car le train de peux faire marche arrière. Le soir de l'exécution, Riiko était prête à tirer mais au dernier moment elle ne tira pas.

.com/watch?v=hz4WYTtFJ8k&feature=related _(Wanted OST :: Fox's Story)_

- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour mériter de mourir ? T'en sais rien ! Qu'est ce qu'il a fait de mal ? En quoi est-il nuisible ? Je ne le connais même pas. Nous recevons des ordres d'un métier à tisser, du destin, on nous demande d'avoir la croyance aveugle que nous le faisons pour le bien. Tuer un être humain dont je ne sais absolument rien, je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, se confia Riiko à Hisagi dans la salle des réveils.

- Il y a un peu plus de 20 ans, il y avait un petit garçon, son père était juge, il avait probablement l'intention d'embrasser plus tard la même carrière que lui. Un soir de Noël, il est chez lui, son père est sur une grosse affaire de racket, les inculpés auraient préférés avoir un juge plus arrangeant, qu'ils auraient pu acheter. Alors ils ont fait appel à un homme, Muguruma Kensei, ils l'ont engagé pour qu'il rende visite à son père. Et chaque fois que Muguruma Kensei rend visite, il force la porte de la personne, il ligote les membres de sa famille, et il les oblige à regarder pendant qu'il immole sa victime par le feu. A la suite de quoi il tord un centre en fil de fer et il les marques tous avec le chiffre qu'il a tatoué sur le torse pour qu'ils s'en souviennent jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Après mon entrée dans la Confrérie, j'ai appris que Muguruma Kensei avait été désigné comme cible, 8 semaines avant le meurtre du juge fédéral et que celui qui était chargé de l'abattre avait reculé au moment d'appuyer sur la gâchette. On ne soupçonne pas les répercutions que peuvent avoir nos décisions, en n'en tuant un il est possible d'en sauver des centaines. C'est le code de la Confrérie. C'est ce qui nous motive et c'est pour ca que nous agissons.

C'est alors que Riiko compris que le chiffre sur la joue d'Hisagi n'était rien d'autre que le chiffre que laisser Muguruma Kensei.

Le lendemain, elle retourna sur le train qui lui donner l'angle idéal pour tuer sa cible en compagnie d'Hisagi. Elle se concentra pour voir au ralentie et une fois à la cinquième fenêtre, elle tira sans hésitation cette fois et elle ne manqua pas sa cible. Hisagi lui sourit pour la féliciter.

Les jours passèrent et Riiko recevez des ordres d'exécutions mais toujours pas celui de Shiba. Elle tua un homme qui était dans une limousine noire. Pour cela, elle fit signe à Hisagi de se mettre devant elle avec sa voiture et de freiner au dernier moment pour que Riiko puisse rouler sur son capot et pour lui permettre de faire un tonneau au dessus de la limousine et tirer par la petite fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte pour fumer.

Un soir, toujours en compagnie d'Hisagi, la jeune femme retourna chez elle. Elle toqua et Inoue entrouva la porte.

- Riiko ! Ca alors, où t'étais passée ? Tu m'as drôlement manquée !

La jeune femme en ne supportant pas cette hypocrisie, donna un coup de pied à la porte et son ex-meilleure amie se la reçu en plein nez. Elle entra et Ichigo lui cria dessus :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là, kisama ! Quoi ? Tu disparais pendant des semaines et tu débarques sans rien dire pour aller aux toilettes ? Non mais pour qui tu te prend ? Tu es qu'une bonne à rien, et ca c'est encore trop pour toi. Tu n'arrives même pas à la cheville d'Inoue ! Elle au moins, elle sait s'occuper de moi et elle me fait des trucs que tu ne sais même pas que ca existe !

Riiko récupéra le pistolet de son père qu'elle avait cachait et ressortit sans regarder le rouquin. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, Hisagi rentra et embrassa Riiko devant celui-ci. La jeune femme fit surprise mais se laissa embrasser. Ichigo se tut et on pouvait voir la déception dans son regard car Riiko n'avait jamais agi comme cela avec lui. Après leur baiser, Hisagi pris la main de Riiko qui souriait et ils partirent. Ils entendirent Inoue dire :

- C'est la meilleure !

.com/watch?v=9A-i_5JDCU&feature=related _(Wanted OST :: Scheme)_

Alors qu'Hisagi était partit chercher une voiture a volé, Riiko qui repenser à ce qui venait de se passer, s'aperçut de la présence de Shiba et démarra au quart de tour, elle dégaina son arme et tira sur celui-ci qui avec agilité avait déjà tiré pour que leur deux balles se percutent. Shiba partit en courant et Riiko le poursuivez. Ils traversèrent une grande route, la jeune femme pour éviter de se faire renverser sauta sur le capot de la voiture et tira pour essayait de blesser sa cible. En voyant qu'elle avait mal viser, elle continua sa course poursuite. Elle était désormais dans un bâtiment abandonné, elle entendait des pas et en sortant de derrière un pilier elle tira. Hélas, elle venait de tirer sur Mayuri. Celui-ci s'écroula après lui avoir dit « dans le mille » et elle vit arriver le réparateur qui avait était appeler par Tousen qui l'avait vu poursuivre Shiba. Ikkaku essaya de consoler Riiko en lui tapant sur l'épaule avant de suivre Tousen à la recherche de Shiba. Mais d'un coup, celui-ci tira une balle qui fit une trajectoire en demi-cercle avant de se loger dans le bras de la jeune femme qui était resté plantée devant le corps inerte de Mayuri.

Riiko c'était réveillé dans le bassin de la salle des réveils et elle se plongea dans ses pensées en entendent les gémissements des souris qui lui firent penser à Mayuri. Après, elle revient sur terre et s'enleva la balle dans son bras.

- Cette balle est la première qu'il a utilisé dont l'origine puisse être établie. C'est cette homme qui la fabriqué, dit-elle en montrant à Aizen et Hisagi une photo il s'appelle Ukitake. Il travaille dans ce qui est aujourd'hui un monastère à l'endroit même où la Confrérie fut créée. Il me lance un défi ! Il m'a envoyé son message ! Je vais lui envoyé le mien.

- C'est un piège.

- Il t'attire sur un terrain qu'il connait parfaitement.

- Oui, je sais ! J'en suis consciente. Mais grâce à vous je suis la plus forte !

- Je t'interdis d'y aller seule.

- Si je ne suis pas seule, il restera dans son trou. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Ecoutez, un membre de la Confrérie à déjà était tué par ma faute.

- D'accord….va.

- Merci.

Riiko partit aussitôt. Hisagi quand il se retrouva seul à seul avec Aizen lui dit :

- Je ne crois pas que ca soit judicieux.

- Ta prochaine mission, dit Aizen en tendant un papier avec le nom de sa victime.

Hisagi lu le papier et il fut surpris en lisant le nom inscrit mais il reprit vite son sang-froid.

* * *

Riiko se dirigea au lieu de rendez-vous, alors qu'elle rentrait dans le monastère, elle vit Ukitake assis face à une petite machine à tisser. Celui-ci sentit sa présence et se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers un escalier qui se trouvait derrière une porte. La jeune fille se précipita…dans le piège. Ukitake l'attendait et braqua son arme sur le front de la jeune fille pour l'inciter à reculer et à ne rien tenter. Alors qu'il lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, il sentit une arme sur sa nuque et un homme lui conseilla de baisser son arme. Riiko regarda déçue l'homme qui était personne d'autre qu'Hisagi. Mais malgré tout elle demanda à son interlocuteur en lui montrant une munition :

- Vous la reconnaissez ? J'y ai extrait cette balle de mon bras, le type qui l'y a logé à tuer mon père. Je sais que vous l'avez fabriqué, dite moi où il est !

- Oui, c'est moi qui l'est fabriqué, mais je ne peux pas être tenue responsable de…

- Je m'en moque, dite moi où il est ! s'exclama-t-elle en braquant son arme vers lui.

- Une rencontre est possible…

Sur ces dires, Ukitake se mêlait à la foule dans un métro, tandis que Riiko et Hisagi se cachaient derrière des gros piliers. D'un coup, l'homme aux cheveux blancs se mis à courir. Aussitôt, la jeune femme se précipita suivi par Hisagi. Ukitake avait pris pas mal d'avance et Hisagi qui courait plus vite que Riiko l'avait également devancé. Alors que la jeune femme passa devant une porte ouverte du train, elle sentit une présence familière, du coup elle s'arrêta et aperçu Shiba. Elle entra dans le train alors qu'Hisagi courait toujours après Ukitake et avança prudemment, arme à la main mais collé contre sa cuisse pour pas faire paniquer les passagers. Elle avait perdu de vue Shiba et essayer de voir s'il n'était pas un des passagers assis. Pendant ce temps, Ukitake avait réussi à semer Hisagi qui avait piqué une voiture et l'homme aux cheveux blancs téléphoner à Shiba pour l'avertir qu'elle était seule dans le train. A un moment, elle crut reconnaitre Shiba et braqua son arme sur cet homme qui s'avérer être un simple inconnu. Simplement, cette erreur avait provoqué la panique générale, elle essayait de calmer tout le monde en leur demandant de s'asseoir et qu'elle ne ferait de mal à personne mais c'était un dur combat. Soudain la jeune femme se stoppa et Shiba en profita pour l'attraper par derrière et la désarmé. Il l'a coinça contre la vitre du train et Hisagi, qui avec la voiture volé avait suivit le train, vu la scène, et tira pour empêcher Shiba de retenir Riiko plus longtemps, ce qui marcha. Shiba s'enfuit dans le wagon suivant et aller profiter du retard de Riiko pour essayer de tuer Hisagi mais la jeune femme arriva à temps et elle tira sur Shiba qui fut obliger de changer de cible et tira à son tour pour que sa balle percute celle de Riiko. Alors que celle-ci s'apprêter à tirer à nouveau, une passagère se leva et la jeune femme au dernier moment fit un geste demi-circulaire avec son bras tout en tirant pour pas que la passagère soit tué et Shiba fit de même. Hisagi en profita pour fonçait sur le train et grâce à une pente, il atterrit en plein milieu des deux rivaux. Shiba qui avait une ouverture pour tuer Hisagi ne se gêna pas et tira mais grâce aux reflex de Riiko, Hisagi fut sauvé. Shiba profita pour se cacher derrière un siège et recharger son arme tout comme Riiko. Pendant ce temps, le train passa dans un tunnel, ce qui percuta la voiture et un mécanisme de celle-ci se bloqua sur les rails du train. En plus de ça, un agent de sécurité tira l'alarme de freinage d'urgence alors qu'ils se trouvaient désormais sur un pont. Tout cela fit dérailler les derniers wagons qui allèrent percuter la falaise avant de se décroché sous les cris des passagers qui faisaient une chute libre. Parmi le wagon restant hors des rails, se trouvaient Hisagi, Shiba et Riiko qui essayaient de sauvé leur peau. La jeune femme était la dernière qui n'avait pas encore réussi à rejoindre le wagon qui était sur les rails. Alors que le wagon dans lequel se trouvait Riiko allait tomber, celle-ci sauta pour attraper le bord de l'autre wagon de justesse. Seulement sa prise n'était pas des plus avantageuses, elle allait perdre prise mais Shiba la rattrapa et la tira vers le wagon qui était à moitié dans le vide et sur les rails. Malgré le geste de Shiba, la jeune femme était aveuglée par la rage de tuer cet homme et elle profita de cette ouverture pour lui tirer dessus grâce à l'arme qu'elle avait accrochée à son pantalon. Shiba remonta quand même Riiko alors que le wagon commençait a tombé dans la falaise. Il s'écrasa de façon horizontale dans la falaise, les vitres laissant voir le précipice. Et sur ces mêmes vitres, on pouvait voir Riiko et Shiba allongé. La jeune femme se releva difficilement, pris son arme et rejoint Shiba qui était toujours en vie mais qui n'en n'avait plus pour longtemps.

- Riiko…écoute…moi…

- Tais-toi ! Tu n'as rien à me dire !

- Tout ce qu'ils…t'ont…dis, tout ce qu'ils…t'ont…racontés est faux…

- Tais toi…tu…tu dis n'importe quoi…

- Tu…es…ma…fille…

Ce fut les dernières paroles de Shiba avant de passer l'arme à gauche. Riiko resta interdite face à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et avait les larmes aux yeux. C'est à ce moment-là que surgit Hisagi toujours armé qui se cachait et observer la scène.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi on m'a fait faire ça ? demanda-t-elle en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Parce que toi, on savait qu'il n'allait pas te tuer.

- Tu le savais dès le début, tu savais la vérité.

- Son nom est tombé sur le métier…et le tien aussi…

Alors qu'Hisagi allait tirer sur Riiko, celle-ci fut plus rapide et tira sur la vitre sur laquelle elle se trouver avec son père et tomba dans l'eau.

Elle se réveilla dans un bain qui ressembler à celui de la salle des réveils, sortit et s'enfila une chemise blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-cuisse et un dessous. Elle visita du regard l'appartement et elle constata qu'elle se trouvait en face de son premier appartement où elle vivait avec Ichigo. Elle s'avança près d'une fenêtre pour confirmer ce qu'elle voyait et elle sursauta en entendant :

- J'ai promis à ton père de te ramener ici !

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Ton père m'a dit que tu refuserais d'y croire sans preuve, ajouta Ukitake qui était assis tranquillement.

- C'est alors qu'elle aperçu derrière celui-ci des photos, elle pressa le pas et alla les voir de plus près et vit que sur toutes ces photos elle y figurée à tout âge.

- Ton père faisait en sorte de toujours t'avoir à porter d'objectif.

- C'était mon père et je….je l'ai abattue…

- Ton père était près à tout pour te protéger, même à donner sa vie.

- A me protéger ? Ca faisait des mois qu'il essayait de me tuer !

- Non, il ne voulait pas te tuer. Il voulait te sauvé la vie. Quand Shiba a quitté la Confrérie, Aizen à lancer sa meute contre toi. Dès qu'Hisagi à poser ses griffes sur toi, il a tout tenté pour t'arracher à eux. Ton père ne voulait pas que tu rentre dans la Confrérie Riiko, il voulait autre chose pour toi. Tout ce qu'il n'a pas pu avoir, un foyer, la paix, il espérait que tu trouverais ta voie.

- Non, murmura la jeune femme qui pleurait.

- Ton père était en possession de ça, lui dit Ukitake en lui tendant un papier dans lequel se trouver un morceau de tissu; je te laisse le décoder !

Riiko se précipita sur la table à ses côtés sur laquelle se trouvait une loupe pour l'aider à déchiffrer. Elle prit un stylo et marqua au fur et à mesure sur la vitre en verre ce qu'elle décodait.

- Il y a des années de ça, Aizen s'est mis à fabriqué des cibles pour son propre compte, ton père l'a appris…

- Et il a voulu régler le problème tout seul, c'est ca ?

- Mais Aizen les as tous montés contre lui.

- Mon père n'a jamais été désigné comme cible, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, il s'en est tenu au code et ca la suffit pour le condamné.

Riiko lança son stylo en découvrant le nom qui apparut « Aizen ». Ukitake s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui tendit un billet d'avion pour le Japon.

- Vous voulez que je fuie ?

- Non, je veux que tu vives ! Tu peux mener une autre vie Riiko ! Comme ton père le voulait !

Sur ces mots, il partit pour la laisser méditer. Tandis qu'elle, faisait le tour de l'appart et tomba sur les vêtements de son père, elle prit une de ses vestes en cuir et l'essaya. Alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte, elle aperçu une lueur derrière le mur en bois, elle décida d'aller voir de plus près, du coup, elle tira le petit morceau de bois et découvrit une cachette et pour elle c'était la cachette aux trésors. Il y avait de nombreuses armes et beaucoup de montre, puis sur un bureau, elle vit des plans de la Confrérie avec pleins de points rouges en forme d'étoile à différent endroit et un schéma sur une souris sur laquelle était fixée une montre explosive.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'usine, Hisagi rentrer au bercail et Aizen l'y attendait. Hisagi était couvert de blessure mais cela laisser indifférent Aizen.

- On la bien former !

La phrase d'Hisagi ne déclencha aucune réaction de la part du brun.

.com/watch?v=2g4xNZVo_No&feature=related _ (Wanted OST :: Rats)_

Riiko avait laissé tomber l'idée d'Ukitake, de fuir. Elle était au supermarché et acheté tout le beurre de cacahuète qu'elle trouvait, et la caissière la regardait comme si elle était folle.

_- Mon père se tromper sur un point ! Tout ce qu'Aizen et les autres m'avaient dit n'était pas faux ! Ils m'avaient appris à tuer, à ne pas ressentir la douleur et encore plus important, ils m'avaient enseigné que pour chaque boulot, il y avait une arme idéale. Je suis l'arme idéale ! Et on voudrait que je me défile ? J'ai fais ça toute ma vie, alors je dis non, je dis tue-on les tous et que le destin remette de l'ordre dans tout ca !_

La jeune femme avait volé un camion benne et c'était rendu dans un endroit où se trouvaient tous les rats, c'est-à-dire, une décharge. Elle déposa un dispositif pour attirer les rats dans la benne. Une fois tout cela exécuté, elle se dirigea vers l'usine de textile. Tousen regarder par le petit cadrant sur la porte en bois de l'usine et Riiko le regarda avant de tourner pour que le camion rentre dans l'usine par marche arrière. Elle se stoppa et attendu que Tousen se pousse. Puis, elle recula à toute vitesse, défonça la porte, seulement Aizen avait demandé de la tuer, du coup, aussitôt rentrer les coups de feu faisaient rage. Pour ne pas être touché par les balles, elle s'était recroqueviller sur le siège et essayait de déclencher la montée de la benne sans se faire percé une main par une balle. C'est grâce à son pistolet qu'elle activa le bouton, la benne se leva et laissa tomber dans l'usine une centaine de souris au minimum. Et ces petites bêtes faisaient comme chez elle, et allait un peu partout dans l'usine. Aizen qui observait tout se redressa et eu un air sévère. Les autres membres se battait avec les rats, tout comme Ikkaku qui donnait des coups de pieds ou leur tirer dessus. Alors que celui-ci cherchait des munitions, il attrapa un rat et il vit sur celle-ci, une montre avec un compte à rebours, il ne restait que six secondes avant l'explosion. D'un coup, il jeta le rat le plus long possible et la l'explosion se fit.

.com/watch?v=BorywTUJbsg&feature=related _(Wanted OST :: Revenge)_

Riiko, elle s'était cachait sous le camion et attendait le signal et quand l'explosion eu lieu, elle sortit, couru et sauta sur la vitre en fasse d'elle, qu'elle brisa et se mit à tirer et tua deux membres de la Confrérie. Après avoir réussi sa réception, elle se releva, pris quelques secondes pour observer les alentours et se lança. Elle courut tout en voyant la scène au ralenti, elle abattue deux hommes en croisant ses bras, puis trois autres, et avec sa dernière munition elle en tua un autre en visant bien sûr la tête. Quand elle arriva a proximité d'un autre homme, elle lui vola sa mitraillette et l'abattu aussitôt et continua de tirer tout en bougeant son bras pour tuer tous les autres. Une fois les munitions fini, elle lança la mitraillette et attrapa un pistolet qu'avait lâché l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer. Riiko continua sa course, le regard rempli de détermination et continua d'achever de nombreux membres. La jeune femme arriva près d'Ikkaku qui n'avait pas rechargé son arme et il avait l'intention de la tuer avec ses poings, Riiko lui fit croire qu'elle allait combattre comme ça mais au dernier moment elle lui tira une balle entre les deux yeux. En voyant, le nombre d'homme qui lui restait encore à affronter, elle se servi du corps du jeune homme comme bouclier et continua son ascension. Arrivé pas loin de l'escalier, elle balança le corps de ce pauvre homme, piqua une arme à un autre et tua les deux qui restait. Seulement à cause de la poussière due à l'explosion, elle ne vit pas un homme qui lui tira une balle dans son épaule gauche avant que celui-ci ne reçoive une balle à son tour. Elle grimpa l'escalier, tout en évitant les bouts de bois qui tombé et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait Kenpachi. L'endroit était assez sombre malgré les rayons de soleil qui étaient très éblouissant. Riiko essayait d'entendre les pas de Kenpachi mais celui-ci passait à côté d'elle et lui tailla la hanche avant de se cacher. Après un cri de douleur, elle se mit à chercher du regard son adversaire qui la traiter de poulette pour la perturber. Une seconde fois, il sortit de sa cachette et lui tailla cette fois l'arrière de la cuisse qui lui arracha un nouveau cri de douleur. Enervé elle tira un peu partout, et fini par faire sortir Kenpachi. Celui-ci para ses balles en les coupant en deux avec ses deux couteaux. Tous deux s'affrontèrent en utilisant le corps à corps et parfois les armes. Riiko blessa Kenpachi au menton et au pied grâce à ses balles tandis que lui, lui avait entaillé le dos et l'avait fait tombé en lui taillant le bord de l'œil gauche, jusqu'à la joue. Il allait profiter pour lui enfoncé un couteau semblable à un long tourne vis dans la poitrine mais elle se défendit avec son arme, donc l'arme s'enfonça dans le goulot du pistolet ce qui brisa le manche de l'arme de son adversaire. Riiko le visa et tira, la lame ronde transperça Kenpachi au torse et la jeune femme se releva et donna un coup de pied en plein sur la lame qui s'enfonça encore plus profond. Kenpachi voulu se rattraper à un cochon pour ne pas tomber mais loupa sa prise et tomba à terre, inerte. De suite après, Riiko courut du mieux qu'elle pouvait à la bibliothèque, endroit préféré de son pire ennemi désormais.

- AIIIIIZZZEEEEEENNN !

C'est alors que Tousen, Hisagi et d'autres membres sortirent de leur cachette et encerclèrent Riiko, tout en la visant avec leur arme. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Aizen se montra.

- Mon père n'était pas un traitre, elle sortit un bout de tissu de la poche de sa veste; ceci est un ordre d'exécution, il est au nom d'Aizen, dit-elle en le déposant sur une table poussiéreuse; Qu'est ce que tu m'as dit déjà ? Ce n'est qu'une cible, un nom c'est ca ? Ce n'est pas moi qui demande sa mort, c'est le destin ! Eh bien le destin a voulu que ton tour vienne, ajouta Riiko en rigolant; et ça, il n'a pas pu le supporter ! Alors il s'est mis à fabriqué ses propres cibles, pour son propre compte et mon père s'en est aperçu et il a choisi de résister ! Et c'est là que tu as eu cette idée monstrueuse d'envoyé la fille tué le père ! Tu n'es pas l'exécuteur du destin Aizen, tu n'es qu'un truand, un truand qui sait donner de l'effet à ses balles !

.com/watch?v=uA8eqYkG8f0&feature=related _(Wanted OST :: Fox's Decision)_

Le discours de Riiko avait un peu surpris les autres mais Aizen était resté de marbre. Tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle allait pour le tuer mais Hisagi l'en empêcha en lui tirant dans la main se qui lui fit perdre son arme. Riiko regarda tristement Hisagi en ce tenant sa main.

- C'est la vérité ? demanda celui-ci.

- La vérité la voici, dit Aizen en ouvrant un carnet qu'il tenait dans lequel se trouvait des feuilles; ton nom est tombé sur le métier, continua-t-il en donnant une de ses feuilles à Tousen ton nom est tombé sur le métier, ajouta-t-il en donnant cette fois une feuille à Hisagi sous le regard compatissant de Riiko ton nom, ton nom et tout le monde ici sans exception ! Ce que j'ai fait si je ne l'avais pas fait, vous seriez tous mort aujourd'hui ! En réalité je vous ai sauvé la vie, maintenant regarder où nous en sommes. Nous sommes plus forts que jamais en changeant le cours de l'histoire comme nous l'entendons. En choisissant nous même nos cibles, nous pouvons redistribuer les cartes du pouvoir à notre convenance ! Ce sont les loups qui règnent, pas les brebis ! Si certains d'entre vous ressentent le besoin de suivre le code de la Confrérie à la lettre, je les invite à retourner le canon de leur arme, à se le mettre dans la bouche et appuyé sur la détente ! C'est ce que Riiko semble exiger ! Sinon, tuer cette sale petite batarde et nous hisserons notre Confrérie jusqu'à des hauteurs inégalés réservés jusqu'à lors au seul Dieu de l'Olympe ! A vous de choisir !

Aizen partit en laissant tous les membres de la Confrérie dans le doute. Tous se regardaient pour essayer de trouver une solution et Riiko attendait sagement leur décision. Ce fut Tousen qui brisa le silence.

- Fuck le code !

Alors qu'il arma son arme, Hisagi souri et avec un geste de demi cercle il tira et tua Tousen mais la balle ne s'arrêta pas, elle continua de tourner et tuer tous les membres qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Pendant que la balle exécuter ses crimes, Hisagi lança son arme à Riiko qui se dépêcha de l'attraper. La balle qu'avait tiré Hisagi avait une direction circulaire et avait tué tous les membres. Alors que Riiko attrapa son pistolet, elle tourna la tête et vit Hisagi allongé au sol, tué par sa propre balle. La jeune femme ne put retenir ses pleurs et elle partit à la recherche d'Aizen dans toute l'usine en criant son nom, mais hélas, il avait disparu. Du coup, Riiko quitta à son tour l'usine qui n'était désormais qu'un champ de ruine et un cimetière pour un grand nombre de personne.

.com/watch?v=j2F3hMhTqnI&feature=related _(Wanted OST :: Breaking The Code)_

_- Il y a 6 semaines, j'étais une femme ordinaire, sans intérêt, comme vous ! Maintenant, qui suis-je ? Une comptable ? Une tueuse ? Où un simple outil qu'on a manipulé pour tuer son père ? Je suis tout ça et je ne suis rien de ça ! Qui suis-je ?_

De retour dans l'entreprise.

_- Ce n'est pas moi dans l'accomplissement de mon destin. Ce n'est pas moi sur les traces de mon père. Ce n'est pas moi en train de sauvé le monde._

Une femme tapait sur son clavier d'ordinateur « Komiyama Riiko » mais toujours aucune réponse ne se lisait sur Google. Elle allait continuait à taper quand le bruit d'une arme charger se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle stoppa tout mouvement.

- Tu cherches toujours à savoir qui tu es ? demanda Aizen.

La jeune femme à qui il s'adressait se retourna et il vit que ce n'était pas Riiko.

_- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est un leurre. Et ouais !_

Elle lui sourit et sans dire un mot, elle baissa les yeux, Aizen fit de même et il vit une croix faite en post-it. Quand il comprit, il jura et il mourut d'une balle en pleine tête. En refaisant le trajet de la balle en arrière, on pouvait voir qu'elle avait fait de nombreux kilomètre et que celle qui avait appuyé sur la détente était Riiko.

_- Là, c'est moi qui reprend le contrôle de la situation, sur Aizen, sur la Confrérie, sur Oemeda, sur les rapports de facturations, sur les claviers ergonomiques, sur les garçons infidèles et les enfoirées qui se prétendent votre meilleure amie ! C'est moi qui reprends ma vie en main ! Et vous, qu'est ce que vous foutiez pendant ce temps la ?_

.com/watch?v=Yvs8xLJ9lq0&feature=related (_The Little Things (Wanted Theme Song))_


End file.
